


How These Feelings Fall Into Place

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena spend time together at an annual festival held in Mizuho. The next day, Lloyd would leave again. That was okay, wasn't it?





	How These Feelings Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theguineapig3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/gifts).



> Written for theguineapig3 for Tales of Secret Santa! I wanted to try to write a good gift that would at least come halfway to the gift you made for me last year! It is still one of my most favorite things! I hope this little story turns out okay. Happy Holidays!

“Just put the set over here!” Sheena called out, and the men nodded. Crates of the dumplings were placed by the stall nearer the entrance. Mizuho was brighter than it usually was at night, when most of the villagers either retreated to their homes, or were away on missions in other, more livelier places. But the yearly festival transformed the secretive village into a place decorated with paper lanterns, bonfires for the mass amounts of food ready to be cooked, and several stalls that marketed even more food and games.

It was known as the Mystical Village for a reason!

“Chief Sheena!” spoke another man, still dressed in his garb from his latest mission, appearing suddenly from nothing. His dark clothes made him blend with the rest of the night. “I have ordered the balloons from Meltokio, as you asked! They should be arriving at any moment.”

Sheena nodded with satisfaction. “Good work, Orochi! We’ll make this our best festival yet!”

She was still a bit new to this Chief business, but with the World Reunification duties, the constant trips to Meltokio to ensure that things kept running smoothly, and just overseeing day-to-day life in the village, Sheena had her hands full, learning all she could from Tiga. But festivals! She had loved those especially, and helping organize one had felt more like play than business.

“Anything else need to be done? I saw Chiyo’s wrists had been hurting so…” She cracked her knuckles, feeling invigorated – “I can help out with her taiyaki making!”

Orochi though had this _look._ A look that meant that he had more news to share. “Actually, we just got word from one of our scouts near Sybak. It seems that one of your friends will be arriving soon for the festival.”

Sheena blinked. Who had she told about this festival? Not many, since everyone had to do their own things after the world was reunited. Regal had his company to overlook, Raine and Genis were still traveling together, and Colette had mentioned something about taking care of dogs, which had been hard to understand as she had spoken about it so excitedly last time… She inwardly groaned, remembering that Zelos knew for sure, and probably wanted to butt his nose into it like usual. It was bad enough he hit on the women here during the day! “Ugh, so it’s that idiot again?”

At that, Orochi raised an eyebrow. “While I understand Lloyd may be a bit slow at times, I think idiocy is a bit-”

“Wait, _Lloyd?_ ” she shouted, then lowered her voice. “He – I don’t – I don’t think he’s an idiot! J-just-! He’s coming here?”

“That’s what the reports said.”

She wasn’t prepared at all for this.

* * *

“Hi, Sheena! Wow, this place looks so bright! What are those paper-looking thingies?”

Sheena swallowed, ecstatic to see the young man standing before her. Here! During one of her favorite times in Mizuho! Although it was hard to get her tongue to work, suddenly feeling it too big for her mouth. Was it swollen? Did she eat something that made her allergic? Oh no, Lloyd was staring at her so much. Maybe her injury from the last mission was still on her face-

“Hey, uh, Sheena? You’re kinda blanking out.”

“Y-yes! Yeah! Haha…” She shook her head, gathering herself. She put on ‘Chief-mode Sheena’ in her place, pretending she was talking to one of her subordinates. Who was wearing blindingly bright red. That would never work for any ninja or for any kind of stealth mission and why the heck was she thinking the logistics of this?

“It’s good to see you. And those are paper lanterns!” She gestured to the decorations that lined the top of the village, giving everything a soft flow. “Secret craft of Mizuho. Don’t tell anyone!”

“Oh yeah! No problem. The secret’s safe with me!”

It was really not at all a secret – people from all over Tethe’alla tried to copy the same design, but Lloyd looked so genuine about it that Sheena couldn’t help but smile. She had missed him, more than she had thought. She had to grin back at him.

“How did you find out about this anyway?”

“Oh, Zelos told me. I’m trying to find this Exsphere caravan and we ran into each other… He said he couldn’t go because he was busy. And, well.” He grinned even wider at Sheena. “A festival sounded fun! I haven’t seen you in a long while anyway.”

It really had. Lloyd was off on his Exsphere journey, and she could only imagine how tough it was by himself. Sometimes she had thought…

Nah, it was stupid. She had a village to run. People needed her. Lloyd wouldn’t want someone like her along anyway.

“Well, you came at the best time! Bet you haven’t tried _kingyo-sukui_ before, have you?” She waved Lloyd over to the nearest stall. “It’s more of a kid’s game, but it’s tougher than it looks!”

“Kin ga what?” Lloyd blinked, but followed her along with complete trust. “How do you win at it?”

“Sorry. It’s goldfish scooping! Here, I’ll show you!”

Lloyd was already very eager to try, and the moment Sheena had the paper scoop in hand, Lloyd was already grabbing his own. He had gone through ten of them by the time he finally got one in his bowl, breaking each of them completely. But he had been as wide-eyed and excited as the numerous little kids at the stall. Sheena also made sure that Lloyd didn’t have to keep paying for each scoop he broke… he probably would have lost half his gald by this point. Just helping him save that made Sheena feel happy.

“Cool! I get to keep him?” Lloyd held up the clear bag with his tiny goldfish to his face. The way it warped his eye and mouth, while the goldfish swam through the water, made Sheena laugh loudly. Lloyd noticed and stuck out his tongue, making it even more silly.

“S-stop! And yes, you can keep him! Although bringing him on your journey might be hard.”

“Oh, right.” Lloyd considered, then handed the bag to Sheena proudly. “Maybe you can take him for me? Or is that too much? You probably got a bunch of goldfish already!”

Sheena had none at all – the game was meant for kids and a Chief should just be doing Chief things! Although, seeing Lloyd offer it to her, she took the bag gladly. It felt like a gift, in a way. “Well, I guess I can make _some_ room for him. But you have to remember to visit him often!”

She didn’t actually expect Lloyd to agree to that. He was on an important journey after all, set on completing it. But he nodded anyway. “Yeah, of course!” Then his stomach growled. “Uh.”

Sheena snickered. “Okay, let’s get some food in you first.” She would have to leave Lloyd to put away the goldfish, and she didn’t want to just yet. It would be safe in its temporary home for now anyway. “Ever had yakitori? You’ll like that one, I bet.”

And, of course, Lloyd ate whatever was handed to him, probably stuffing down more than what some stall owners were expecting. She caught a few eyes gazing at her, silently pleading with her to not let this strange boy in red drain out their stock. But she could let it slide for now, make up for it later. Lloyd had probably been tired from his journey and deserved what he could get!

By the end of the feast, they were seated by the moat that circled around the Chief’s home – or her home to be exact. Still holding the goldfish bag in one hand, and a cup of sake in the other, she then handed that one to Lloyd – being careful not to mix up the two. That would have been embarrassing… “Here. Best way to wash all that food down!”

“Hey, what’s this?” Lloyd took, seated cross-legged on the ground. On the water, small papers folded like sailboats glided on the water. Both children and adults were setting them there, all while Sheena had briefly explained the tradition; to wish good fortune for the coming year. She wanted to help him make one – she knew he could do it pretty well with his artistic talents, but, maybe that was a step too far. Couples usually did that together, and well, that’s not what they were anyway.

She shook away that thought, and smiled. “It’s sake! You’ll like the stuff.” After all, his dad was a dwarf! And dwarves made their own alcohol called mead, which from what she gathered, was usually much stronger. Sake should be easy for Lloyd. “And if you don’t, I’m clobbering ya,” she said jokingly, clenching her free hand.

Lloyd laughed at that. “Okay, okay! I’ll try this… sah-kay? This cup’s kinda small though and I’m really thirsty!”

He was about to take a sip, but then stopped himself. Ah, maybe he wasn’t actually into it?

“Hey, Sheena,” he said, turning to her again. “This was really fun. I’m glad I got to come by! You’re always really busy so I figured maybe this time…”

“You’re welcome here whenever, Lloyd! I’m, um, not always that busy!” She was sort of half-lying but not like Lloyd could notice. She nudged his arm. “Hurry and drink up. No need to get sappy at me!”

Even though she did like that, quite a lot.

“Yeah, just the last month’s been kinda tough and-” Lloyd shook his head. “Anyway! Thanks!” By then, he had already begun to sip.

She thought on what he said for a moment, but Lloyd probably hadn’t meant to get too serious, so she went past it. “I can get some more. There’s a few different types actually if you wanted-”

Then Lloyd fell flat on his face.

“Wh-” Sheena blinked. Then again. And then just stared. Oh. Oh what. Oh, he wasn’t moving. “L-Lloyd!”

 _Then_ his body started to nearly roll off straight into the water.

“No! Stop it!” she yelled as if yelling ever did anything for her. Grabbing Lloyd by the shoulders while still holding onto the goldfish, she lifted him up easily. Okay, he was still breathing, but also not really responding to anything. His eyes were shut, and his face was a bit red. Oh no, what if it was something he ate? Was he poisoned? Who would do that here?

If only she hadn’t been slacking off as Chief, she could have prevented this.

Ignoring some of the surprised looks from nearby villagers, she called out to Orochi. He always re-appeared at her side when she needed him. “Here, help me get him inside. Get the medicines out. We need to find an antidote quick!”

“Sheena.” Orochi looked to the boy curiously, though didn’t stall, already grabbing his other shoulder.

“Come on, we need to hurry!” She was trying her best to not lose her cool as they opened the sliding door to her room, but she couldn’t bear to lose Lloyd. Not after everything. She’d inspect every food barrel they had here and find the source. Maybe it was sabotage – there had been mutterings of people who hated Tethe’alla and were forming a group. Maybe they saw Lloyd had been coming here in advance? She needed to gather all her sources for this.

“Sheena,” again, Orochi said, laying Lloyd on a cot.

“Get the local healer. I know it’s usually her time off but I really need her salves for this. And tell Sakuya to travel to Meltokio so we can see whose been on the roads-”

 _“Sheena.”_ Orochi said hard, his hands still, his entire body still.

She looked to him in confusion. “What is it? Why are you wasting time?”

“Sheena, he’s just drunk.”

She paused then, and in that pause, she saw Lloyd stir and start to mumble.

“Hafta… see the doggies… ofer ther..”

Oh. He was drunk. But… he had barely taken a sip? Was he that much of a lightweight?

“I’ll go outside and tell those who saw it’s no trouble. He will need water.” Orochi stood up, making the signal for leaving. Though before he did so, he smiled. “He probably needs someone nearby as well.” Then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Oh no, she was so stupid.

Sheena tried to not think about that so much, finally remembering the goldfish in hand, and getting a nearby bowl to put it in. She had some flakes to give it, but later. Because right now, Lloyd was trying to sit up, and also get up, and also tried to stumble into her door where the paper covering would definitely not hold his weight.

“Sit back down already!” She pulled him near, hands gripping his arms. His body went limp in her touch, leaning against her, his head tilted. He was smiling still.

“Thers a lotta doggies here.. like.. here..?” He pointed at the corner, where a painting of well, a wolf was set in the background of her room.

“Yes, Lloyd. That’s a doggy..” She rubbed his arms, maybe lingering too much. “Go and sleep.”

“Ish a lot! An alsho scary snake?” He pointed above at a divider, its surface painted over with a dragon. “Shnakes are… bad..”

“Okay, yeah, I got it.” It was.. kinda cute how he kept rambling. But she felt weird for still holding him like this. So she tried to get him laying down again.

“And Sheena is!” Lloyd proclaimed and not following up for a while. Like he was thinking on it. This pulled at her patience a little. She was what? Just spill it!

“You need to sleep _now.”_ She then forced him down, hands on his shoulders, half over him. She got a better look at his face, his eyes soft, his hair a little messy from his sudden falling. He was still smiling a lot too. Oh, she was way too close to him. Don’t do this when he was drunk! Don’t do it at all!

“Sheena is… good..” He muttered, half-closing his eyes. “Miss..”

She lifted away slightly, kneeling beside him. She moved a loose hair strand around her ear. “Um, I missed you too,” she said softly, feeling stupid. Was that what he meant?

“Really like her..” Lloyd shifted to his side, to get comfortable. Or maybe to see her better? No, that was also really stupid. “Really.. huh..”

His voice was slowing more, which worried her. He was just drunk, but still.. “Hey, you okay?” She held out a hand to him, then stopped. Too far. Don’t do that.

But Lloyd reached out to it. His Exsphere winked in the light. He brought her hand close to him, just near his face.

Sheena’s face was heated to an extreme.

“Like… I like.. Sheena…” Then he fell asleep, still holding her hand. He held it so tightly, too.

She could still easily leave his grip. Just a quick bend of her wrist and she would be free. But she felt his even breathing near her knuckles. He shifted even closer to her.

She had placed his goldfish in the bowl on a nearby dresser, swimming calmly through its small home. She wasn’t as contained as it was. She could leave at any time.

“I like you, too,” she whispered.

Sheena stayed by Lloyd’s side, watching him sleep.

* * *

By morning, she was frustrated.

Some of the paper lanterns had broken, their shells caught on the roofs of nearby homes, and the small boats still lagged in the water, filling it up with trash. It would be a pain to clean up. That and half the stalls had not been taken down yet. There were supposed to be gone by late midnight yesterday!

Also, once Lloyd woke up, he hadn’t mentioned anything about what he said last night.

“Ow… why does my head hurt so much? That was really weird water you gave me…” He was rubbing it as he walked through Mizuho with Sheena one last time. Then he would be gone, for who knows how long. “How come I want to drink it again though?”

“I don’t think you should,” she said, voice hard.

Lloyd blinked at her tone. She saw hurt flash through his face, soon covered up by confusion. “Uh, okay. Well, you gave it to me!”

“Believe me, I know.”

She didn’t mean to have this grumpy attitude, but what was she supposed to do now? If Lloyd had felt that way about her… if he even actually meant what he said!

He probably hadn’t meant it at all. Lloyd sometimes just… said things, didn’t he?

He was patting his jacket, looking for something. “Agh, did I lose my wing pack? I didn’t drop it in the river or something…”

Waiting around was so stupid. Didn’t Zelos say to just go ahead and say what you want? Apparently Lloyd did! But only when he was drunk!

He noticed her frown, because she was definitely frowning. A lot. “Sheena, did I say something wrong?” He blinked. “Or.. be stupid? I didn’t mean to eat that much stuff yesterday! Just, you know..”

Agh, why did she have to point this out?

“I like you too, Lloyd!” she shouted. They were just outside the village. There were probably eyes watching them. They always were. That’s what living in Mizuho was like. She was used to it. But the only eyes that mattered were Lloyd’s.

He stared at her. “I-”

“So don’t just go spouting out you like me too for no real reason! Was that supposed to be funny?” But it was her fault. She made him drink the dumb stuff. “I’m an idiot.”

“Sheena?”

“Never mind. Just… have a safe trip.” Ugh, she couldn’t even confess right. What was she doing?

A pair of arms encircled her suddenly. She stiffened, ready to break out. Only Zelos did this, and he did it to be annoying and invasive. But the scent was different.

“I.. don’t remember when I said that. I wish I did.” A pause. “I like you though. Um. That’s why I came here, you know.”

Oh, she was really stupid.

“Er, did you hear me?”

She shook her head, then nodded her head. Ah, what was the right answer?! Maybe she should hug back? Okay, maybe. So she did.

She leaned into his touch, like before, when he was holding her hand tight.

Then she decided to kiss him. Wait, that was too far!

“Mmf?!” Lloyd’s voice was muffled, not exactly expecting the sudden and fierce kiss she gave him. She stepped back immediately, putting her face in her hands.

“Agh, why am I so bad at this?”

“Huh? T-that wasn’t bad! That was really nice, actually!” He laughed a little. “I mean, I’ve not done that before so…”

She didn’t want to look at him. She needed to find another pit to fall in.

“Is it okay if we try it again maybe?”

Oh wow, she definitely needed to find a pit fast. She couldn’t do that again! No way!

But Lloyd was there, holding her face in his hands, looking nervous also. He leaned in, kissing her lightly. It was nice, nicer than she thought. She melted into it quickly.

She stepped back again and (kinda) lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Lloyd rubbed the affected shoulder. “That hurt a little!”

“W-well, maybe do that kind of stuff sooner!” Sheena took a deep breath, turning away for a moment. “But… thanks.”

Anyone else would have probably complained even more – even Zelos – at her reaction. But Lloyd just laughed. Not at her either. It was nice and innocent, with no bitterness to it, like she would expect from others. But Lloyd was not like other people at all.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Then, very lightly, hands placed themselves on her shoulders. She leaned back against him, wanting to be selfish. “I’m glad I got to see you again. Really.”

“Yeah, I know.” She could feel how red her face was, and not from any drinks. “M-me, too… Do you have to go now?”

Sometimes she could feel Lloyd think about things, imagining his expression. Only this time, his face was near hers, his breath blowing against her hair that gave her shivers she felt a little guilty thinking on. “Hm, I guess not right now... I still have time. But it’s been hard doing stuff on my own lately, you know…”

She thought back to the impulsive gift Lloyd had given her, the goldfish still swimming in its bowl, needing to be where it was. She felt the same sometimes.

But… Orochi had been doing such good work lately. Maybe he could take over, for a little bit.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she told him, before turning around to give him a hug.

As a chief of Mizuho, she needed to help people. And those people didn’t have to be from Mizuho itself…


End file.
